No me dejes caer
by AlexPLove
Summary: En el fin del mundo, ¿sobrevivirías? Esta es la historia de como Kim Witteveen lo hizo... o al menos eso intentó...
1. Introducción

**Introducción:**

En las tormentosas y frías noches en que el pasado regresaba a mi mente, pensaba en cómo moriría, si sufriría o si, simplemente, sería algo rápido y sencillo, que me llevaría hasta el fin.

El fin... el fin sería terminar con el sufrimiento que me perseguiría hasta la tumba, esperaba aquel día en el que recibiría a la muerte como a una vieja amiga. Sí, lo sé. Parecería que leí mucho Harry Potter, y es verdad, los libros eran los que me abrían portales a otras dimensiones en donde mi pasado era totalmente expulsado y otro nuevo se incluía.

Ya ninguna persona con vida del planeta entero, volvería a ser la misma. Familias despedazadas por la mierda de cosas que se creaban, por suerte yo no tenía familia, además, claro está, de mis hermanos, pues mis padres habían muerto, o lo estaban para mí.

He pasado toda mi vida luchando por vivir, en este momento, lo haré y viviré disfrutando hasta mi último respiro. Pues, la vida es como una rueda, pronto puede cambiar radicalmente, eso fue lo que pasó, el mundo cambió, pero yo... yo no he cambiado...

Nunca creí que esto pasaría, en mis pensamientos se agrupaban varias opciones de mi muerte, cáncer por tanto tabaco, sida quizás al contagiarme por tantas cortaduras con metales desconocidos, una sobredosis, accidente de coches gracias a la velocidad a la que acostumbraba manejar, también esas peleas callejeras con navajas, o hasta suicidio. Pero jamás imaginé que el final de mis días llegaría siendo devorada por seres indefinidos en un completo atracón por la carne humana...

¿Sobreviviré? No lo sé. ¿Lucharé? Eso está claro.


	2. Los forasteros

**Los ****Forasteros**

"Quiero ser lo que tu eres, ver lo que tu ves, amar lo que tu amas... Tú eres mi amor y mi vida para siempre." Cerré el libro bruscamente y lo dejé sobre mi regazo.

-Cursilerías- Susurré.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Me aburro! Nunca pensé que en un mundo de zombis me aburriría, pero esto es deprimente.

-¿Que no te gusta matar zombis?

-Por supuesto, pero tú no me dejas salir.

-¿No entiendes que es peligroso? ¿Qué tal si te cogen?

-Oh, Tom, lo tengo bajo control.

-Como digas.

El silencio reinó en aquel deportivo rojo, perteneciente a mi acompañante.

-Oye- Dijo mientras frenaba el carro- ¿Qué es eso?

Posé la vista tras las rejas, donde se encontraban varios vehículos aparcados, y esos no eran los nuestros.

Oliver abrió la puerta, dejándonos paso. Cuando el carro aparcó, bajamos rápidamente, quería saber de que se trataba.

Sentí a Eliott a mi lado, también a todas las miradas posándose en mí.

-¿Quiénes son estos?- Le cuestioné.

-Sam y Loreley los trajeron.

Pasé por al lado de los nuevos, estos me miraron raro, pero eso no importó, entré a la vieja casona y busqué con la mirada a Sam.

-¡Samuel!

-Oh, Kim.

-¿Por qué los has traído? ¿Acaso los conoces?

-No, pero...

-Estás poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos, no sabes lo que pueden ser.

-Hay un niño y una mujer embarazada.

-Pues, te recuerdo que tenemos niños, no podemos arriesgarlos.

-Pero... lo siento, tienes razón- Dijo verdaderamente arrepentido.

-No, perdóname a mí. Esto... me he pasado, lo siento, hablaré con ellos.

Él me regaló una pequeña sonrisa triste, le devolví el gesto y salí de la casa.

Uno de los nuevos se acercó a mí.

-Mi nombre es Rick Grimes, ese es mi grupo.

-Kim- Contesté estrechándole la mano- No sé las razones por las cuales les dejaron ingresar, no los conocemos y...

-Por favor, tengo un hijo y mi esposa está embarazada, hemos perdido mucha gente, necesitamos su ayuda.

-Bueno, pueden quedarse por allí- Dije señalando un lugar un poco apartado de la casa.

-Claro, gracias señorita.

Me aparté de allí buscando a mi hermano.

Aún no podía entender cómo es que habían traído nuevos. Lo sabía, necesitaban ayuda, había un niño y una embarazada, pero también teníamos niños, no podía exponerlos trayendo nuevos, ¡eran extraños!

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y toqué la puerta de su cuarto.

-Chris, ¿estás ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta, corrí hacia la planta baja en busca de alguien.

-Heather, ¿has visto a Chris?

-La última vez que lo vi estaba con Noah.

-Genial, gracias cariño.

Caminé afuera, debía encontrar a mi hermano, lo debía encontrar ya.

-¡Noah!

Él se volteó, lo vi de lejos, estaba junto a los nuevos, pero Chris no estaba allí.

Fui hacia ellos, los extraños volvían a mirarme como siempre y como siempre no me importo.

-Noah, ¿sabes dónde está Chris?

-Se fue con Scott y Duncan.

-Oh, genial.

Agarró suavemente mi brazo y me alejó un poco de los forasteros.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.

-Kim, ¿no crees que sería mejor dejarles entrar?

-Noah, son desconocidos.

-Hay un niño, una mujer embarazada. Al menos a ellos.

-Okay, déjame pensarlo, ¿si?

-Claro, tienes...-Miró su muñeca como si llevase un reloj- unos diez segundos antes de que anochezca.

-Pero...

-Diez...

-Noah.

-Nueve...

-Ya.

-Ocho...

-Basta. ¡Ya! Déjame pensarlo.

-Ya van cinco...

-Te he dicho que ya basta.

-Y tres...

-Lo debo pensar.

-Dos...

-¡Basta!

-Y...

-¡Ya! Okay.

Caminé molesta hacia la casa, intentaba tranquilizarme, pero Noah había conseguido ponerme los pelos de punta.


End file.
